I get a warm welcome! Not!
by CandL 1794
Summary: New girl, worst prank and a writer's block for my new song! what else can get worse! i suck at summaries!Rated T for fun!enjoy! Conner X OC


**Well, i just starte writing this cause conner my fav charachter, and well, PJO doesn't belong to me and i wish it did! Well u dont want you hear me bull shitting so read on, and give me ideas for the next chapter please! :)  
><strong>

Ashley's POV

I walked happily towards Annabeth's place, since we lived nearby; she always gave me a ride to camp.

I walked towards her front porch and knocked slightly on the door. I could hear two voices from inside the house coming towards the entrance.

I guessed it was Percy, since he wanted to come with Annabeth today too. Annabeth opened the door and smiled when she saw me.

"You can put the luggage in the car, I've already packed up everything," She said coming outside with me and shutting the door.

"Thanks again, for giving me a ride," I said smiling at her, happily, as I put the bag in the back of the car.

"It's okay," Annabeth said smiling. "Annabeth, I'm starting the car," We heard Percy say. "No way, seaweed brain, you'll trash the car, before I know it," Annabeth said sliding into the driver's seat. I chuckled.

"So you thought of what you're gonna sing at the competition?" Percy asked me as Annabeth started the car. "Not really, but I'm mostly thinking of singing Taylor Swift." I said smiling at him. "What about you?" I asked him.

"Well, mostly I don't think I can compete with you, since you're Apollo's child, but I'll sing green day," He said smiling. "Really Percy?" Annabeth asked emphasizing on 'Really'.

"Yeah, What song are you gonna sing anyway?" He asked. "Well, after the Stolls almost killing everybody with their pranks last summer, I don't think I had anything on my mind except revenge." Annabeth said smirking.

"Ouch! Someone's gonna get their butt kicked," Percy said giving me a high five. "So what have you thought of?" I asked smiling. "Mostly, to backfire all their pranks, really," Annabeth said sighing as she took a turn.

"Great, I was thinking something major," Percy said slouching. "If you need our help, just call," I said smiling. Everyone hated the Stolls after what they had done, which was pretty much cracking open everyone's head in anger.

Soon we reached Camp Half-Blood. I smiled taking in the atmosphere. Then I removed my bag and hurried towards my cabin saying bye to Annabeth and Percy. Just then water guns squirted on me and a bucket of water fell down by the gate!

"Conner and Travis, you better show yourselves before I make dad make you sing ballads forever!" I said practically yelling, because I had just had a bath.

Both of them came out of the bushes and ran towards their cabin laughing. I ran after them, though I had a bag full of luggage. "Want me to take care of it?" Clarisse asked as she ran for them faster than me. "Have something to settle as well." With that she was swiftly running to catch them. I slowed down and walked to my cabin to go and change.

"Hey Ashley, how was your da-"Bruno said as I walked in., and stopped as he saw me wet. "Wow, the Stolls have already met you, or should i say wet you!" He winced when he saw that my luggage was a bit wet too.

"Yeah, remind me to never help them out when they're in trouble." I said opening my bag to check if everything's alright. All I wanted to check was my lyrics book, which seems to be intact and so does all my clothes surprisingly. Mom wasn't exaggerating when she said it was water proof, guess she knew what the Stolls would do.

"Hey, Ashley, there's a new addition to our cabin," Bruno said sitting on my bed, "So when you ready, just introduce her around, k?" He said looking at me with a questioning look. After Michael 'disappeared' or died, whatever, I was the new cabin leader.

"Yeah, okay.' I said picking my clothes and heading for the bathroom to change. Before I could get out of the cabin Bruno said, "And we need you at the infirmary, the Ares cabin has injured themselves, _again._" I sighed. "I'll get there after giving a tour guide of everything to the new kid." I said and went to the bath room to get changed.


End file.
